Save me
by twilightrockz
Summary: Edward never came back after new moon and Bella starts to cut herself. Someone else comes back. BellaxJasper rated teen but, may change later on.
1. My life

Save me- chapter 1-My life

**This is my second BellaxJasper fic my other one is called "Thank You" check it out. Anyway here is my story. Promise to update frequently.**

Bella's POV

My name is Bella Swan and I am the ex of a vampire. I also cut myself, to ease the pain. It does work. It is all _his_ fault. He left and didn't come back. I thought for the first few days that he would come back but, he didn't. I don't do anything that reminds me of him. I wear black, all the time, I never wear blue. I don't listen to music and I don't go to fields or meadows. I can't I won't let myself.

My only friends were Angela and Ben. Nobody else pays attention to me unless it is in a bad way. I still can't believe Alice left. My best friend! She didn't even say good-bye. Then, the bell rang; I guess I had to go to class. God I hated my life.

"Oh, look it's the Goth freak." Lauren sneered. She and Jessica laughed. I wanted so badly to punch them. I took a deep breath. They got on everyone's nerves. I was the only one who stood up to them though.

"Do you need to say something, Lauren?" I said through clenched teeth. My voice was sickly sweet.

"Why would I tell you, freak?" she said getting in my face. I lost it; I had bad temper issues since _they_ left. I pulled my arm back but, someone caught it. I growled under my breath. I turned around in surprise.

"Jasper?!?!" I all but screamed. He dropped my arm. He looked over my outfit. I was wearing my Tripp pants, a tight black tank top, and fish net gloves with the finger tips cut off.

"I've changed."

"Into a Gothic freak." Lauren sneered. I pulled my arm back again but, Jasper caught it again.

"Just let me hit her!" I yelled but, he pulled me back by the waist. We ended up in an empty classroom.

"What happened to you Bella?" he asked. I almost laughed

"Well, my entire family just upped and left me. Even Alice, my best friend. By the way, how is she?" I asked.

"Oh, I um don't know, we broke up." He said.

"Oh, wow, sorry. After you guys left I was really depressed I didn't do anything that reminded me of him. I couldn't. I started cutting myself to ease the pain, it helped." I said showing him my arms. He gasped.

"Why would you do this to yourself?!" he said.

"It helped the pain!" I said, almost crying "Everyone just left me!" I said. To my surprise he came over and hugged me.

"It's okay Bella." He said. "Just promise me you will stop."

I nodded my head. "so where are you staying?" I asked.

"Nowhere" he said. I was shocked. Then I had an idea.

"Will you stay at my house? If it won't be too uncomfortable." I asked.

"Sure, why not" he said. The rest of the day just flew by.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

"So, what are you making for Charlie's dinner?" He asked. When school was done we drove home and just talked for the rest of the day.

"Oh, I haven't really thought- oh my gosh I have to call Charlie!" I said. Dropping my homework I ran to the phone.

"Charlie? I ran into Jasper at school today and I was wondering if he could stay here? He doesn't have anywhere else to stay?" I asked my voice hopeful.

"Sure, Bells. Make sure you get your homework done though. He can have the guest bedroom." I said.

"K, thanks, dad, bye." I hung up and went to tell jasper. When I turned around though he was already there. I, being me, tripped. I was thankfully caught around the waist by Jasper before I could have a reunion with the floor. I blushed, his arms were around my waist and our faces were about a millimeter apart.

"Are you okay?" He breathed. I was momentarily dazzled. "Breathe Bella." He said, smirking. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks" I said, still blushing.

"My pleasure." He said. He pulled me up but, didn't let me go. To tell the truth, I didn't mind. He started leaning in, about ½ inch closer.

"Bella! Are you here?" Charlie said, suddenly coming through the front door. Jasper stepped back really quickly. I sighed. I liked the feeling of his arms, I felt empty with out them. Whoa, where did that come from? I shook my head.

"In here dad." I said. I looked at Jasper who was staring at the floor. His honey hair was falling in his eyes. He was gorgeous. I blushed and I could've sworn I saw Jasper smirk.

"Oh, there you are Bella." He said looking at Jasper, who had recovered.

"Hello, sir, thank you so much for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it." Jasper said. Of course he was being a gentleman. I smiled.

"Please call me Charlie and it was my pleasure. You can stay here as long as you want." He said. I was glad they would get along.

"I'm going to make dinner. What would you like Cha-Dad?" I said, catching myself before calling him Charlie.

"How about steaks?" he said already heading for the TV. I nodded. I went to the kitchen to start making the steaks. Jasper followed me.

"Did you want to help?" I asked, my voice teasing.

"I can cook you know." He said, slightly offended. I laughed.

"Okay prove it, make tonight's dinner." I said. "If Charlie doesn't compliment it you have to…tell him that you went to the mental hospital where they gave you pretty pink pills and let you have lots of rest." I said cracking up laughing. He looked at me like have two heads.

"Ok, but, if he does compliment the food, you have to…you have to get up as soon as he compliments the food and kiss me." He said, smirking again. I had my jaw hanging open but, I nodded. That only made him smile bigger.

"Ok, fine, deal." I said sticking my hand out. He shook it. "You'd better get to work Charlie doesn't like to wait." I said.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

We were all sitting at the table. I was really nervous; I hoped he didn't say anything. I had just got his plate and put it in front of him. Jasper made steaks, mashed potatoes, from scratch, and stir-fry veggies. It looked really good. I was feeling really stupid. Jasper was over 100 years old, he had to have known how to cook or at least learned sometime in his existence.

"Okay, everyone enjoy." I said. Jasper was going to eat with us so we could complete the bet. He only had a little food though. I smiled when Charlie took his first bite. I took one too. The steak was delicious, crap! It was tender and seasoned perfectly. Double crap!

"This is delicious, Bells." He said his eyes wide and everything. I sighed. I got up ignoring the questioning looks from Charlie. I went over to Jasper, bent down and kissed him. To tell truth, again, it was awesome. The electric current the happened when me and Edward touched was 10 times stronger. I wanted to go further but, Charlie cleared his throat. I let go and went to sit back down, my face red.

"Jasper cooked the dinner, dad." I said, my voice low, I can't believe I just did that in front of my dad."

"Ok? It's very good." Charlie said to Jasper who was smirking at me. It just made me blush deeper.

"Thank you, Charlie." He said looking away from me. I got up and started the dishes. After everything was done, I told Charlie I was going to bed. I quickly kissed Jasper on the cheek and went upstairs. knew one thing, I was falling for Jasper, the guy who caused all my pains _brother._ Tonight is going to be interesting.


	2. The first night and visits

Chapter 2- The first night and visits

**Hey, this chapter might be a little shorter than the other one but, I will try.**

Jasper's POV

I can't believe she kissed me, in front of Charlie! The kiss, however short it was, was awesome. This electric current was running through us when she kissed me. She and Charlie were talking but, I couldn't stop looking at her. How could Edward leave her, even if it was for her safety? She was beautiful even dressed in all black. I had to admit the black suits her. I wonder how Charlie took it. She was doing the dishes, her face was still red. I was still smirking. She said goodnight and came and kissed me on my cheek. I was disappointed, she turned red but, I could detect love coming from her. A few minutes after she went to bed I went to my room. I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I could. I waited about an hour before I heard Charlie's snores that I went up to Bella's room. I found her reading, I laughed and she looked up.

"Hello, Jasper." She said putting her book away.

"I couldn't sleep" I said smirking. She laughed; I love her laugh it's like music.

"I wonder why?" She said sarcastically. I chuckled. I went to sit by her and her heart rate increased. I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I can hear your heart." I said still laughing. She blushed a deep red. I put my hand on her cheek.

"I love your blush." I said which only made her blush a deeper red. I removed my hand. The rest of the night till about 12:00 we talked about her life, my life and everything in between. She explained why she wanted to move here and random thing about her life. I explained my transformation and what I had to do before Alice found me. I explained how it was hard for me to drink humans but, I had been doing it all my life. When finished she was draped over my chest and I was leaning on the headboard. I was just talking about the diner Alice had found me in. She was asleep. I chuckled and grabbed a blanket to drape it over her. I tried not to move her too much.

"Jasper" she breathed. I froze but, relaxed because she still had her eyes closed. Edward had told me that sleep talked. I smiled.

"Yes, Bella?" I said quietly.

"I love you." She breathed. "Please don't leave me." She said. I smiled when I heard what she said.

"I love you, too Bella. I will never leave you." She must have heard me or something because she smiled.

"Thank you." Then she was gone, no more talking. I sighed, I loved listening to her talk. Oh, well, there's still tomorrow.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Bella's POV

I really hoped I didn't talk I my sleep again. I had about Jasper. When I got up he was still right there, looking at me. I laughed and pulled myself up.

"Good morning." I said. He just laughed.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" he said. I can't believe it I was talking in my sleep. I groaned.

"What did I say?" I groaned. I hid my face in my hands. He laughed.

"You said you loved me" he said his face grew really soft. I looked up.

"That explains it." I said, he just cocked his head to the side.

"I had a dream about you last night." I said really low, hoping he wouldn't hear, he did though. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Bella, calm down, if I could dream it would be about you." **(I loved that quote from the book. It is Stephanie Meyers not mine.)**

"Thank you." I said for some reason. He smiled.

"By the way" he said getting up to go get changed, I assumed. "I love you, too." Then he was gone. I sighed. I got up and took a shower. I put on a different pair of trips, this time with red lacing. I also put on a black shirt with long sleeves and a punk bracelet with spikes. Maybe I could hit Lauren in the head with it. I laughed, Jasper would never let me. I put on some eyeliner on my top and bottom lids. I brushed and straightened my hair. I pulled my bangs to one side and I was ready. I went downstairs to find Jasper already in the kitchen. I just couldn't wait till school.

Jasper's POV

I went into the kitchen to wait for Bella. Then I heard her coming down the stairs I turned around and sure enough there she was. She was wearing another pair of trips, a black shirt with long sleeves, a spiked, punk bracelet and eyeliner. She was also wearing a pair of black with a little bit of white converses. She had straightened her hair and pulled her bangs to one side. She looked really good.

"How many pairs of trips do you have?" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Six. 2 with purple lacing, 2 with red lacing, and 2 with black lacing." She said, blushing. I laughed and she smiled.

"We'd better go to school." I said she nodded. I grabbed he hand and smiled at her, she smiled back. On our way out she grabbed her backpack. We took my car to school. I parked and she froze, I froze too. They were here too. Crap!

"Bella, it's ok. Calm down, take a deep breath." I said and she took a deep breath. I knew this was going to be hard for her. I had to be there for her, I promised I wouldn't leave, though she was asleep when I promised.

"Jasper, can we just get this over with." She said. It was a good thing I got all of my classes switched so they matched hers. I nodded we needed to get this over with. I got out and went around to get her door. I could feel everyone's shock at how she dressed. I walked up to them, holding her hand. I could tell she was avoiding Edward's eyes. Then to my surprise she spoke, to him.

"How could you leave me? I thought for a couple of day you might come back but, you didn't nobody did. Except Jasper, of course." She was looking at all of them, especially at Edward.

"Bella, we had to leave." Edward said stepping closer. "No one was supposed to come back." He said glaring at me.

"Don't put the blame on him, Edward." Bella said stepping in front of me, to my surprise, again.

"Bella, we had to for your-" Edward began but, was cut off by Bella.

"Don't' you dare tell me for my safety, Edward, I don't want to hear that crap." She said getting in his face. Then, abruptly she looked at Alice. "How could you not eve say goodbye. Do you know how much pain that caused me?" I was hoping she wouldn't show them her scars. As soon as I thought that though she pulled her sleeve up and showed them. They all stepped back. Edward hissed. She smiled.

"Let's go, Jasper." She said, pulling on my arm, I could see she was holding back tears.

"Bella, wait." Edward grabbed her other arm. She hissed.

"Don't you dare touch me." She spat in his face, pulling her arm back. Edward looked beyond hurt. Then all of a sudden it turned to anger. He looked at me.

"You had to come back didn't you?" He yelled, by now almost half the students had gathered.

"Somebody had to help her." I said through clenched teeth. His anger was affecting me.

"Stay away from her." He said coming up to my face. Bella jumped in between us.

"Back up, Edward, now." She said pushing him. He took a little step back.

"Just leave us alone." She said "You were the one that left me, you had to start all of this." By now the tears were rolling down her face. She must have had waterproof make-up on. "You have to deal with that decision." She said, pulling my arm, we walked away.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. She turned around, suddenly and hugged me. She was crying. I wiped away the tears and kissed the top of her head. "It will be okay, Bella." I said, trying to soothe her. "Let's go home." I said she nodded. I picked her up and put her back in my car. I drove us home and put her in her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into my chest. Around 12:00 I got a call on my cell phone. It was Carlisle. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello, Carlisle." I said as polite as I could.

"Jasper could you come visit us after school today, maybe stay a few days, bring Bella too." He asked his voice hopeful.

"Sure, we are actually at Bella's house right now, she couldn't handle it." I said stroking her hair.

"Oh ok, sorry, why don't you come over now, then?" he asked. I sighed.

"I will be over in about an hour." I said hanging up. I decided to let Bella sleep for about 45 more minutes.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

We were on the way to Carlisle's house. At first Bella didn't want to go. I had Carlisle and Esme put a bed in my room so Bella wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. She told her dad that she was just visiting everyone. He agreed that she could stay there until Sunday, since it was Friday. We pulled up to the house, Esme was the only one home. Carlisle was working and everyone else was at school.

"Hello, Esme." I said politely giving her a hug which she returned.

"Hey, Esme." Bella said giving her a hug too.

"Hello, Jasper and Bella." She said. "Bella we really did leave for your safety, I'm so sorry, I really am, I just couldn't risk you getting hurt." She said nearly sobbing. Bella went and hugged her.

"It's ok, Esme." She said "I really missed you." She said stepping back. Esme smiled.

"I will let Jasper take you to your room." She said smiling at us. I grabbed her suitcase and mine since everything I had was at her house. I led her up the stairs and into my room. There in the middle was a huge king-sized bed with black and hot pink bedding set. She squealed.

"Oh my gosh, I love it. Black and hot pink, my favorite colors! Thank you." She said kind of loud.

"Your welcome, honey." Esme called. I laughed. She looked at me.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked, pointing to the bed. I swallowed. She walked closer, we were now touching. I nodded.

"The colors." I said. I had told Esme Bella's favorite colors and she found a comforter set to match the colors.

"Thank you" she breathed across my face. I leaned down to kiss her and she put her arms around my neck. She twined her hands in my hair and pulled her face closer to mine. That was fine with me, I picked her up and put her on the bed and climbed on top of her. She put her arms back around my neck and in my hair. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and heard her moan. I smiled. I knew she needed to breathe so I started kissing down her neck. All of a sudden the door flew open. I heard Bella gasp and instantly knew who it was. I looked over and saw a very pissed off Edward staring at us with his hands clenched.

"Great" I muttered. Edward hissed and soon the whole family was their. I groaned and Bella blushed tomato red. I jumped off her and landed by the door. Everyone was staring at us.

"What?" I asked "You know you can knock, that's why there's a door." I said hissing in Edward's face.

"Don't be mad because we interrupted your first kiss." Emmett said sarcastically. I growled.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked through clenched teeth. Bella got off the bed and came to hold my hand. I relaxed and tried to be calm so everyone else doesn't start fighting. I bent down to kiss her, she giggled and everyone cleared their throats.

"What did you guys need?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Carlisle came home and wants to talk to you guys." Emmett said. Walking away with Edward, Alice and Rosalie.

"Well, I guess we should go." Bella said. I nodded, this was going to be interesting.

**Ok, it was longer than the other one, I just got caught up in the story. That tends to happen a lot. Anyway I'm going for 10 reviews before I post Chap 3.**

**Belle**


	3. Cullen

Chapter 3-Cullen's house

Bella's POV

We were walking down the stairs to meet his family when I tripped. Of course Jasper caught me around my waist. I blushed and I heard Emmett snicker.

"Thank you." I said getting up. He didn't let go of my waist when we walked over to where everyone else was sitting.

"Hello, Carlisle." Jasper said. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed and he laughed.

"Hello, Jasper and Bella." I liked the way our names sounded together. I blushed again this time Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"I'll tell you later. Hi, Carlisle." I said looking at Carlisle. He smiled.

"How have you been, Bella?" he asked. I tensed if I started talking about that I would probably start yelling, I didn't want to yell at Carlisle.

"Um, okay I guess. Well, when you guys left I pretty much fell to pieces. I didn't do much I was just _there_. I was an empty shell. I tried everything, Charlie even sent me to a therapist, it didn't work. Nobody even said good-bye to me, they just left." The tears were rolling down my face. "I resorted to this" I said waving my hand at my clothes "and something else." I said, rolling up my sleeve. Carlisle and Esme gasped. Everybody else had seen them before.

"Bella, why? I mean I know why but… " Carlisle was in shock he couldn't even form a sentence.

"When you guys left I couldn't take it. I know it was for my safety but, how could you guys just leave me? I thought I might have a found a family, people who wanted me and then you just left me!" I turned on Edward. "You said you loved me and that you would stay with me as long as I wanted you. You LIED! How could you do that to me? The only one that came back was Jasper. I think everyone else came back just because he did. Nobody would have come back if he didn't. HE put me back together. HE kept me up and grounded." I was in hysterics now. I jumped out of Jasper's lap and ran upstairs. Thankfully, I didn't trip. I could hear Esme dry sobbing and Jasper calling my name. I went into the room and jumped on the bed. I curled into a ball and just cried.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper behind me lay on the bed. He put his arm around my waist, I turned over so my head was on his chest.

"I'm sorry; I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it." I said, calming down mostly due to Jasper.

"Bella it is not your fault. You can't blame this on you." He said sternly. I nodded he was right I needed to just forget about it and move on. I have already moved on, with Jasper, I don't have any feelings left for Edward but, every time someone brought it up I couldn't handle it.

"Bella I want to take you somewhere, ok?" he asked getting up. I nodded. "Jump on." He said. I got on his back and he started running. He was running for about 3 hours before he finally stopped. We were at a waterfall. The waterfall was running into a mini-pond. A beautiful meadow was surrounding the pond.

"It's beautiful but, where are we?" I asked. I was still looking around, I didn't notice Jasper but, his arms were around my waist.

"Somewhere in Canada. I thought you might be able forget everything if you went here. It helps me relax." He said. I sat down in the grass and he sat beside me. He took my hand and pulled me on his lap.

"Bella." He said, skimming his nose along my neck. I shivered and I felt him smile. I brought his face up to mine and kissed him. He responded eagerly, I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth to him. I moaned at the same time he did. Our tongues fought and mine won! I smiled. He broke the kiss but, then started to kiss down my neck. I moaned and then he moaned.

"Jasper." I breathed. He smiled. I brought his mouth back to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and twined my hands in his hair. This time I started kissing down his neck. I felt him shiver now it was my turn to smile. I flipped us over and straddled his waist this way I could reach his neck better. He moaned and brought his lips back to mine.

"Bella, I have a question." Jasper said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" I said.

"Willyoumarryme?" he asked really fast. I think I know what he said but, I wasn't sure.

"What?" I asked.

"Ugh, will you marry me?" he asked. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I bent down to kiss him; I put all of my passion into the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course!" I screamed.

"Thank you." He said kissing my hand. He picked me up bridal style and we ran back to the house. I must have fell asleep in his arms because when I woke up I was in Jasper's room.

"Jasper?" I asked. He was there in a second.

"Sorry, love, I thought you were asleep." He said laying down.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Downstairs." He said.

"Why?" I asked. I had a feeling he was keeping something from me.

"Carlisle and I were discussing you being changed." He said.

"I do still want to be changed. What did he say?"

"He said he can do it whenever you want to." He said, looking down. "If you still want to, that is."

"Of course, I mean I didn't want to a couple of weeks ago but, now I have something to live for." I said.

"Ok, let's go talk to Carlisle." He said. I looked at his eyes and they were hard. He picked me up bridal style.

"Jasper did you tell anyone?" I asked. He caught on immediately and just chuckled. (**About being engaged**). Then he was running next thing I know I am sitting on his lap in front of Carlisle.

"Carlisle I really am sorry about yesterday. I forgive all of you but, it still hurts." I said. He nodded.

"It's okay Bella." He said, I nodded. "When do you want to get changed?" he asked. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"When is the earliest you can do it?" I asked. He seemed surprised but nodded his face was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Now." He said. My eyes widened and I thought it over for a second.

"How about tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sounds good, I will see you in my office at that time." I nodded. Jasper scooped me up and ran me to the room. He dropped me on the bed and started kissing me.

"A little impatient are we?" I asked then I snickered. He growled playfully and started kissing my neck. I moved his mouth to mine.

Jasper's POV

While I was kissing Bella I heard Carlisle ask if everyone could go down to the living room. I broke the kiss with Bella and she whined. I shivered and I was sure she felt it because she smiled.

"Carlisle just called for everyone" I picked her up "let's go." I ran downstairs with her. I sat on a couch and put her on my lap. So far, we were the only ones who were there. I wanted to pass the time so I started playing with her hair. She was just staring me like she was trying to memorize my face. I was so caught up in her that I didn't notice everyone was in the room until someone cleared their throat. Bella blushed while I chuckled.

"Nice of guys to join us." Emmett said. I growled and Bella giggled.

"Ok, now I have something to tell everyone." Carlisle said. "I am going to change Bella tomorrow morning which means everyone should hunt tonight." He said looking at everyone. I sighed that meant I would have to leave Bella. Before I went I wanted to do something. I took her outside by the river.

"What are we doing Jasper?" she asked. She looked beautiful with the moonlight on her face. The rest of the family was now at the back door watching to see what was going on. I sighed.

"Bella I know I already asked you this but, I want to do it the right way, ok?" I asked. I could feel her confusion but, she nodded. I got down on one kneel. I heard her gasp.

Bella's POV

He took me by the river; I could feel his family watching us. It all clicked when he got down on one knee. I gasped. I looked down at him. He was more beautiful then ever. His hair was falling in his eyes and the moonlight was beautiful on his already pale face.

"Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you everyday of forever, every single day. Will you marry me?" he asked. I could feel tears rolling down my face. I got down on both of my knees and looked him in the eye.

"Of course."I said wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him. I twined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He pulled away and I pouted.

"Later" he whispered in my ear then he kissed just below my ear and I shivered. He pulled out a small box and I groaned.

"How much did you spend on this?" I asked looking at the box. He shrugged and I groaned again.

"Don't worry you'll love it." He whispered. In the box was a small ring with a small gold metal band and a big diamond right in the center with small littler diamonds surrounding it. He was right.

"I love it, it's so beautiful." I said. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I would have went farther but, Emmett was there in a second picking me up in a huge bear hug.

"Can't-breathe-Emmett." I said. He laughed and put me down. Next was Rosalie.

"Congratulations, Bella. I know we never really hit it off but, I am happy for you. I always knew it wasn't going to be Edward." I heard a snarl in the background. Rosalie rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said. She nodded and came up ad hugged me. To my surprise Alice came up to me. Jasper stiffened. She came up and hugged me.

"We are still friends, right?" She said. I looked at her she was practically pleading.

"Of course, I would love to still be your friend." I said with relief.

"Ok, awesome so… can I please, please, please plan your wedding?" she said, jumping up and down.

"Sure, Alice I would love it if you planned my wedding." I said. Carlisle and Esme came up and hugged us and said their congratulations.

"Let's go up to our room really quick." I said looking at Jasper.

"Ok." He said. In seconds we were in his room.

"You have to go hunting don't you?" I asked looking at the shadows under his eyes. He nodded and kissed me good night.

"Bye." I said. Then he was gone. I walked downstairs to see what I could have for dinner. I decided on fried chicken and quickly started the oil. It was done in a little while. It tasted really good. I cleaned up and went back to Jasper's room.

"Hello, Bella."

**Who do you think it is?!?!?! Put in your review! After I get 17 reviews that next chapter will come up.**


	4. Transformation

Chapter 4-Transformation

**I keep messing this up, I always miss the deadline! I am sooooooo sorry. I have just been really busy, with school starting again. Anyway thanks for continuing to read.**

Bella's POV

I turned around to find Edward leaning against a wall. I sighed.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked. He walked over to me.

"How could you do this to me, Bella? I had to leave. It was for you. Then you go and get proposed to my _brother_!" I flinched back from the venom in his voice.

"You left me! Whether it was for my safety or not! You left and Jasper was there. I fell in love with him. There's nothing you can do about it!" I shouted. Suddenly, his lips were on mine. I tried pushing him back, I tried hitting him. He was practically stone. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and backed me up against a wall so any escape was then shattered, I whimpered. I think my lips are bruised. I felt him going down my neck, it was disgusting. I tried pushing him away but he just slammed me back against a wall. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I groaned, Edward however took it the wrong way and pushed his lips back against mine and it hurt! It felt like I'd been punched in the mouth. It also felt like he had bitten my neck. I could smell blood. I sniffed and he noticed.

"Don't worry, Bella, I broke the skin but, there isn't any venom in the cut." I sighed in relief. I didn't want him in my veins. Just the thought made me shudder. He brought his lip back to my neck and started to kiss down to my collarbone. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. I cried out in pain, I was going to have a huge bruise from when he threw against the wall.

"Shhh, Bella, nobody is going to hear you anyway." He said. I felt sick, maybe I would throw up all over him. The thought alone made me smile.

"I knew you would warm up to me Bella." Crap! I tried to get up again but, my back had me down instantly. I whimpered.

"Jasper." I cried. That of course only angered Edward and he slapped me. He started kissing me and traveling down my neck, to my collarbone. He started pulling my shirt over my head. I tried slapping away his hands but, he just laughed.

"Why do you wear black all the time?" he asked. I just shook my head. He was going for my bra when the door burst open. Edward punched me and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was the breaking of glass.

Jasper's POV

I had just got back from hunting, and I felt much better. I even got a couple rabbit, even though they are small, they taste really good. I was just walking through the door when I heard something, a laugh?

"Why do you wear black all the time?" I heard Edward say, crap! I ran upstairs to find Edward on top of Bella, who's shirt was off, she looked bruised all over her face. I saw him punch her, which knocked her out and I snarled. I ran over to him but he had already jumped out the window. I looked out the window and couldn't see him anywhere.

"Damn!" I muttered. I heard a whimper behind, I had forgotten about Bella. I ran over to her, Carlisle wasn't home yet so, I took her to his study and set up the hospital bed we always kept around for Bella. I looked over her injuries, she had a bruised mouth, a crack in her jaw, bruised ribs and something, though I don't know what was wrong with her spine. I also saw a bite on her neck which did not have any venom in it. I went downstairs to get some ice and ran back up to her. I put them on her mouth and jaw. I didn't know how serious her other injuries were so I wasn't risking them. (**The bruised ribs were from when he was laying on her, he wasn't holding his weight, instead he was pushing down on her**) I kissed her head and held her hand, constantly checking her pulse, it was getting weaker, and she might have had eternal bleeding, pushed to hard on one of her organs. I felt soo helpless; I didn't know what else I could do. I tried Carlisle's cell and nobody answered. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see Carlisle with a sad expression.

"I don't know what to do." I said, moving, so he could check her out. I was radiating nervousness and Carlisle could feel it.

"Jasper please, I am becoming more and more nervous." He said looking up, I nodded. I toned it down and hid it with confidence and Carlisle smiled. I saw him wince when he was checking over her ribs and chest.

"Jasper, if I am not mistaken, she had eternal bleeding and something thought I can't be sure is wrong with her heart, too much weight I would assume." He said "Also her spine is shattered, only at the middle part though. Now we can take her to the hospital or we can change her, either way, we have to do something soon." He said, checking her pulse again. I was stuck; I know she wanted to be changed but, now? While she was in critical condition.

"Jasper, I need a decision." He said, scurrying around the room. I nodded; I knew what I was going to do.

"She wanted to be changed and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a few hours." I said trying to tell myself that she had wanted this, she told me herself. I smiled; I knew she would thank me for this.

"Of course, you might want to go." He said, I was shaking his head my head before he stopped, I was going to be with her, the entire time.

"At least don't look, I can't worry about defending myself when I have to focus." He said, I nodded. He took her wrist, put his mouth on it and bit. He drank for a little bit then licked it. I saw the wound heal and I took a breath. Her blood was in the air but, I wouldn't loose control. I sat next to her and took her hand. She whimpered, I noticed Carlisle left.

"It's okay Bella, I am so sorry, it will be over soon." I kept chanting that over and over again. People would occasionally come in and see how I was doing. I just nodded my head and they left. Every time she screamed I flinched, I could feel her pain. I tried sending her calming and soothing feelings but, I don't know if they worked. It had been 3 ½ days and she hadn't woken up but, her pain had increased which meant that it was coming to end. No later had I thought that her back arched and her heart stopped, her eyes opened.

Bella's POV

I went through three days of hell. Every now and then I would feel better and calm, I didn't know why though. I felt as though I was sharing my pain and it should've been a lot worse. I opened my eyes, I felt someone holding my hand.

"Bella?" I heard someone say my name. I tensed and jumped up, hissing. I looked into Jasper's face and instantly straightened up; I was standing within arms reach him.

"I am soo sorry, Jasper; I didn't know wha-"I was cut short by him kissing me. I instantly through my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I put my arms in his hair, I heard someone clear their throats. I turned around and felt threatened, I was kind of crouched in front of Jasper, he laid a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed, then I remembered and turned on him.

"You were taking my pain weren't you?!" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I didn't know if you could feel that but, I was trying to calm you down and soothe you. Yes, I did take some of your pain." He said, managing to look sheepish. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I said over and over again kissing him every where I could. He laughed.

"I take it it worked?" he asked, capturing my lips, so I just nodded.

"You were able to make her transformation less painful?" Someone asked. I hissed, I didn't know that scent yet. I turned around and suddenly Carlisle was thrown up against a wall. I straightened up, Carlisle jumped up.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I hadn't smelled you yet and I felt threatened, I am so sorry." I said over and over again.

"It's okay, Bella, I guess we know your power." He said laughing.

"That is so cool!" Emmett said, coming forward, I test my power and threw out the window, I was on the floor laughing.

"I thought you knew my scent?!" Emmett said jumping through the window, I got up.

"I do know your scent Emmett, just wanted to have some fun." I said, everyone else started laughing. Emmett growled, ran up and threw me out the window. I growled and landed on my feet. Emmett jumped out the window and charged at me. I threw him against the widest tree within m eye sight. I heard smack into it then jump up.

"Bella and Emmett can you hold on for a second." Carlisle asked, I looked up at him and saw the rest of the family with him including him. I snarled and threw him against the house. I ran up and grabbed him by the neck. Jasper came up and restrained me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, why can't I attack him?" I asked, snarling again when he tried to move.

"Carlisle thinks someone else was here, and Edward was affected by their power." Jasper said letting me go. I shrugged and let him go.

"What did you need Carlisle?" I asked looking at him.

"I wanted to see how many people you can defend yourself from." He said. He motioned for Emmett and Rosalie to charge at me I threw them across the river with ease. Then I_ felt _Edward charging at me from behind and I threw him in the water. I laughed, I was right; he had a look of complete disbelief and was soaked. I laughed harder when I felt Carlisle charging I didn't want him to get hurt so I threw him and made sure he would land in bushes. Esme charged at me and I couldn't even throw her, I couldn't she was like my mom, I felt Alice coming from behind so I threw her and jumped right before Esme got to me. Then I felt Jasper, he was right in front of me. He started charging and I dodged him, I heard him groan, he probably wanted to be thrown around. He came back and I dodged him again but, I landed on his back picked him up and threw him to the river, landing next to Edward. I laughed, his face was priceless. I looked over at Alice who I had accidentally thrown into a tree. She was having a vision.

"The Volturi." She whispered. Crap! Why would they come here!?


	5. AN confusion,not a chapter

This is not a chapter but, I see from the reviews there is some confusion so, I will clear that up. When Bella showed her cuts to everyone because she knew they would find out anyway. She didn't really want to show everyone her cuts but, they would've found out. If that doesn't make sense sorry, it's hard to explain.

About the Volturi, she knows about them when her and Jasper were talking, over night, he told her about how the Volturi came and almost everyone out. That's how she knows, even if she doesn't know details.

Ok, I hope I helped with the confusion, sorry, I will be posting a chapter to follow up with this.

Belle


	6. AN again, sorry

**I need to put something up so you guys don't think I abandoned it! So here it is…**

Hey people, I am soooo sorry that I have not updated. To answer some people, I have not abandoned the story; I am actually writing a chapter that I might finish tonight. Thank to everyone who reviewed they are really inspiring. And for the people who didn't it's never too late!!!!

**Belle**


	7. Volturi and New Power!

**Ok, I was reading over and I realized I made a lot of mistakes. From here on out, because I don't want to delete the story, it will be much better. I will also try updating more often but with school and friends, it's difficult. Ok, on to the story.**

Bella's POV

Jasper immediately ran and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alice, please, when are they coming?" He asked, concern and fear evident in his voice.

"They should be here in about 2 days 5 hours and 34 minutes." She said smirking. I burst out laughing. Of course she had to pinpoint the time.

"Wait, why are they coming, we haven't don't anything wrong." Carlisle said.

"That's where the vision gets confusing. I think they had some kind of business near by and they wanted to stop in really quickly but, I can't be sure. I think there's something important I'm missing." She said looking worried. I nodded my head. Alice gasped again.

"NO, Edward, you cannot do that!" She yelled. Edward looked guilty. That reminded me.

"I know we have to deal with the Volturi but, who was manipulating Edward?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Well, it's not a scent we recognized." Carlisle said, there was concern in his eyes.

"Ok, we will worry about it later. If anyone feels weird or different try and fight it and tell someone right away. We will do a perimeter sweep. If someone is thinking that someone is acting different take them far away from here and call someone right away. Agreed?" Carlisle met the eyes of everyone and they nodded.

"Maybe they're trying to tear us apart, because we are too big of a threat." Esme suggested. I nodded that sounded reasonable but we can't be for sure of anything.

"Whatever it is we need to concentrate on the Volturi, for all we know it could have been them trying to tear us apart." Edward said.

"What about Alice's visions though?" I asked.

"They might have someone on the Volturi that could block our powers." Rose suggested.

"Which means we have a lot more to worry about then we think." I said. I backed up against Jasper and saw Edward's eyes briefly show jealousy. I sighed; maybe I should be a little nicer to him. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"Ok, I want to work with Bella on het powers. I think she has another power." Jasper said. I looked at him curiously and he just shrugged it away.

"I'll help." Edward said. I smiled at him and once again he smiled back. His smile was different from when we were together, now it was just a friendly smile. Jasper grimaced but quickly hid it when he saw I was looking.

"Ok" I said, I could practically breathe the tension in the air "let's get started. What other power do you think I have?" I asked. Jasper looked at Alice. I followed and instead asked her.

"Well?"I asked I was getting frustrated. Alice just looked at Edward and Edward looked at Rose and Rose looked at Emmett.

"Ok, would everyone cut the crap and tell me NOW!" I yelled. As soon as I yelled 'now' a huge lightening bolt struck a tree and rain started to pour. I felt Jasper's arms around me and it became sunny again.

"No way!"Emmett yelled." I didn't get a power but she gets _two_." He crossed his arms and started pouting. I had to admit it was pretty hilarious.

"So I can control the weather by emotions?!" that is beyond wicked.

"And you can control things with your mind." Alice said. I nodded.

"Now we need to figure out what to do about the Volturi." Edward said. Everyone nodded and decided that we should a family meeting and decide what the best course of action was.

"Ok, so I don't think we really need a _war_ plan or something because Alice said that they were just here for a visit, right?" Rose asked Alice. Alice nodded.

"Well, I said that they might be here for a visit but, I can't really tell so I think a back up plan could be useful." She suggested. "By the way, Edward's thinking of joining the Volturi." She said the last part really fast. I gasped.

"You can't be serious! Edward!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"You can't seriously expect me to stick around here and watch my love with my brother." He said, I flinched even though he did have a point.

"Well, what do we have to do for you to stick around?" Esme asked. Edward smirked.

"There's nothing _you _can do." He said looking from Esme to me. Jasper snarled.

"No! You can't have her, when will you accept that!?" Jasper hissed at him. Edward laughed.

"I don't want her, at least not in that way. I just want her to be my friend, as corny as that sounds." Edward said.

Jasper's POV (**Yay!**)

"I don't want her, at least not in that way. I just want her to be my friend, as corny as that sounds." He said. I laughed under my breath to make sure no one heard it. That was bull crap; the only emotion I felt when he was around her was either lust or love. To my extreme surprise and anger, she jumped up and hugged him. I felt wave after wave of lust come from him. I held my tongue for Bella's sake.

"Thank you, Edward. I will always be your friend." She said putting a little emphasis on the friend part, which made me laugh. She sat back down and the meeting began.

**Ok, I hope you liked it. PLEASE review! I need the support; I need to know if I should take the time to write it! I like the story alerts and favorite author/story's but I need reviews, please. They are like chocolate! I will update sooner with more reviews. Just click the button and type anything, I even accept flamers!**


	8. Volturi and Other Stuff

Chapter 5-Volturi and Other stuff **(sorry I couldn't come up with a name, lol.)**

**Ok, hey people, I am finally after so many people asking me if I was even going to continue this, updating this!! WWOOOOOOO!! Thank you for still, even though I haven't updated in like forever, reviewing and keeping me going, it really paid off. I am not making excuses but, I have two other stories and school and friends and after school activities (sports) but I will keep doing my best. Soooo, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all of twilight I just own their new awesome personalities!**

**Bella's POV**

I remember Jasper coming and crouching in front of me. I rolled my eyes while Alice laughed.

"Jasper, take a chill pill. They aren't going to be here for at least another month. This gives you plenty of time to train Bella though I think she might be able to take care of herself." She finished. Jasper straightened up but still stood in front of me.

"Well, you haven't told us, why is the Volturi coming?" Jasper asked moving to my side and draping his arm over my shoulder. I reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me.

"I-I don't really know, to tell you the truth. It keeps changing but everyone has something that is linked. Bella was walking away with them but, she wasn't happy. I get a really bad feeling about this." Alice said with a worried look on her face.

"Well, we have a month, so let's make the best of it." Edward said looking at me. I looked away and at the rest of family who were nodding.

"Bella, do you want to go hunting?" Jasper asked looking at me. I nodded and saw Alice's eyes glaze over but before I could ask her, she squealed and Edward got this pained and jealous expression on his face.

"Esme, Rosalie? Could I talk to you guys for a second?" Alice said running inside the house. I sighed and shook my head while Jasper let out a nervous chuckle. He took my hand and we ended up running for at least 5 hours. We stopped at what looked like Niagara Falls. I took a deep, unneeded breath.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Jasper nodded and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's go on one of the boats." He said pulling my hand. I could tell he was tense and I was going to find out. We got on and took our seats**.** **(Sorry I don't really know much about the boats that float around by the Niagara Falls.)**

"Bella, there was a couple reasons why I wanted to take you here." Jasper said, taking my hand. I looked into his beautiful eyes. "I love you more than anything and I know right now might be a little stressful for you but, I don't want to die without doing this." By now a couple people were staring and more people turned to stare when he got down one knee in front of me. He winked before continuing. "Bella, I know that this may be a little early but, I promise to care for and love you every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" He asked looking me through his lashes. If I could cry I would. I got down on my knees beside him. People were 'awwwwww'ing and some were chanting 'yes'. I laughed.

"Of course, Jasper, I would love to marry you." I said before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. He picked me up and swung me around. I had never been so happy before.

**When they got back from Niagara Falls**

As soon as we walked through the door Alice was there carrying at least 7 huge binders. I groaned. Jasper and I had decided to get married before the Volturi came, just for insurance, though I would never let anything happen to Jasper. I sighed and then smiled.

"Ok, Alice, for once I think I might actually be looking forward to shopping. So, what's first?" I asked, looking curiously at the binders.

"Well, the only think we will actually be going out to get is decorations. Since we don't eat cake and no humans will be here, we don't need to do that." She said looking through the first binder. Something suddenly came to the front of my mind. I jumped up.

"Alice, we never thought of Charlie! What are we going to tell him?" I asked looking worriedly around the room as if he might be there. Alice looked up.

"I am sorry I was meaning to tell you. Well, it's not even close to safe for your father right now, considering the times. When the Volturi come, we will ask them not to track your scent to his house and not to hurt him. There will be a lot of explaining to do." She said.

"Alice, do you know why I was walking away in your visions?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No sorry. All I know is that it was tied in with us and you were very depressed when you were walking away. I wish I could see more but, I just can't. I'm sorry." She said, looking down at the floor. I walked up to her and hugged her, which was kind of uncomfortable with the binders in between us. I let go and she smiled at me.

"Ok, enough of the gloom, let's plan our wedding!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. After looking through _two_ books for literally a day we finally found the perfect dress and my wedding colors. My wedding colors were going to be red and black. Of course one of my colors was going to have to be black. My wedding dress is a red floor length dress with a black bow around my waist. I loved it. Alice, Rosalie and Esme are wearing the same dress style, which is a red dress that goes about to the thigh on one said and then declines down to the knee with a ruffle on the end. Alice picked that dress. Jasper has a red button up shirt, black tux jacket and black suit pants. **(I tried putting pics on my profile but it was being a pain in my butt so, you can just use your imagination!) **Alice said she would pick out every one else's outfits and that I need to grab the 4th binder and go talk to Jasper about decorations. This was going to be a long couple of days.

_2 Weeks later_

My wedding was in just 3 days. The Volturi were coming in just 6 days. I told Alice that we were cutting it really close and we should move the wedding forward one day. Alice told me I was being paranoid and to trust her. I decided I would go talk to Jasper. I walked into his room.

"Hey, Jazzy." I practically yelled going and jumping in his lap. He was playing his Xbox and laughed when I came in.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" He said wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled my head into his neck and kissed just below his ear, his arms tightened around me.

"Nothing." I said innocently. I started sucking on his earlobe. "How about you, Jazzy?" I asked and then chuckled into his ear. He moaned and the next thing I know I'm laying on the bed with him on top of me. He kissed me and when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip I immediately opened my mouth and soon we were fighting for dominance. He broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck. He nipped at my collarbone and I moaned. When he got to my shirt, I ripped at his and exposed his beautifully sculptured chest. I flipped us over and nipped at his neck. I ran my hands over every inch of his chest and abs. He growled and flipped us back over while ripping off my _favorite_ pink Ramones's shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt." I said pouting. Jasper laughed.

"Don't worry darling, I'll make it up to you." Jasper whispered. He took my bra off and began kneading my breasts.

"Bella, wh-"Alice suddenly burst through the door. She dropped one of her binders, she quickly picked it up and with a quick 'eww' she left. I bust out laughing. I could hear her muttering 'I couldn't see _that_ but I can see the Volturi, eww'.

"Jasper, how long have we been up here?" I asked. He straddled me.

"About 4 hours." He said.

"Damn. No wonder she came up here." I got up and went to the closet to see if any of my clothes were there.

"Jasper, can you hand me my bra?" I asked over my shoulder. I felt hands around my waist and then my bra came over my head. He put my arms through the straps and slid it on, _accidentally_ brushing my breasts. He snapped it on and started kissing my neck. I turned around and smacked his arm. He laughed. I grabbed one of his shirts and threw it on. I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

"We'll finish on our honeymoon." He whispered in my ear before leaving the room. I saw Edward glaring out his door before slamming it shut. Jasper laughed, when we got downstairs Alice was sitting on the couch looking through what looked like a flower book.

"I like the red flowers on the bottom left corner." I said I love my vampire sight. Alice and nodded.

"I thought you would." She bookmarked the page and closed the binder.

"Bella there is like less than 2 days left until your wedding. You guys can do that on your honey moon." She said.

"Oh, we plan to." Jasper said. I glared at him.

"Which is why I got you guys your own hotel room." She said looking pleased with herself.

"Ok, so let's finish the planning." I said, suddenly excited.


End file.
